The Project
by Soul Child
Summary: Unexpectedly, a young woman drops into the lives of the Weiss boys, she acts nice enough, but she is hiding some very distrubing secrets. Secrets that could get the Weiss boys killed. Inncomplete--Gomenasai! Review please.....don't you like me?
1. Family

Disclaimer: This fic is about the best anime that there is....Weiss Kruze. It's really too bad I don't own it. Other wise this wouldn't be a fan fic, it would be the real thing. ^-^ 

  
  


~*~*~*~*****

****War for Equality

By Soul Child

Edited by Snow Raven

~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

Family

The man on the screen glared down at the girl on the other side. "....You _have_ to keep her away from Weiss."

"But if he's her brother-"

"It doesn't matter! Weiss can't be interrupted in their work. If she finds him he might decide to leave and he is already not sure of himself."

"I know, I know. I just don't think that it's the right thing."

The man sighed and looked down. "You will do it though."

"Yes, I will..."

"Good." With that, the screen went blank. 

"......Father."

* * * * * * * *

The sun started to dim as it went over the horizon. The Weiss boys were relaxing in their apartment after a long day of work in the flower shop. Aya was in his room being his usual charming self. Ken was bouncing a soccer ball around the front room, trying not to knock over anything worth much money. Omi was pecking away at his computer that was set on the kitchen table. Yoji was puffing away at a cigarette while watching the sun go down from the front window. Yoji's eyes drifted down to the street as a black car pulled up to the front of the house. It stayed there for a moment then a woman stepped out of from behind the wheel. From what Yoji could tell she was over 18. She had waist length brown hair. She wore high heel black boots covered by a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She had a pair of dark sunglasses on. As she pulled them off she looked up into the window where Yoji was perched. Her eyes where a deep blue. For a moment Yoji was entranced by her wonderful eyes. He had seen those eyes somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out a bag large enough to hold a small jet plane. She swung the bag over her shoulder and started towards the stairs leading up to the Weiss door. 

"We've got company," Yoji announced. 

The ball that Ken was kicking around bounced off of the coffee table, hit him in the head and rolled over to Omi, whose head popped up from the computer and his fingers stopped in their places. "Schwarz?" He asked.

"No," Yoji said. "It's a woman, but be on guard just in case."

"A woman?" Ken said, raising an eyebrow at Yoji. "I think that you can handle one, Yoji."

The sound of high-heels coming up the steps made all of the assassins turn their heads. A silhouette appeared just before the light knock on the door. With a bright smile Yoji took two steps over to the door and opened it without hesitation.

"Welcome," he greeted. "What brings such a beautiful woman up to our door?" 

"Thank you Yoji," she said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out. "But I'm not here to see you." 

She stepped past him and set her bag down right at the door. She didn't even give Ken a glance before quickly heading over to the kitchen table. The moment Omi saw that she was coming he stood up, ready for anything-almost. For a second they stood face to face, neither of them talking. Her lips formed a huge smile and she flung her arms around him. 

"It's really you!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Omi it's been so long! I missed you!!" She even picked up the poor boy and swung him to the other side of the table. "It's soo good to see you again!!" His poor cheeks were almost covered with her lipstick. 

Yoji and Ken were completely confused by the turn of event and had rather large question marks hovering over their heads. Aya was standing in the door frame of his room with his usual manner and a small question mark himself.

At last she realized that he wasn't quite as excited as she was and released her grip. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked, her eyes hurt.

"I'm afraid I don't," Omi admitted. 

"How could you forget?"

"I don't know," Omi said, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

"It's me, Rei." Omi still looked completely and utterly confused. "Your sister."

At those two simple words several things happened. Omi's eyes almost came out of their sockets and his jaw hit the floor. Both Yoji and Ken did face faults and Aya got out his katana and did an impossible anime jump towards Rei, yelling, "Shiiiii-neee  Takatori!!!!"

Rei's head turned at the yelling assassin. At lightning speed her high-heeled foot went into a high kick and hit Aya in the tender place between his legs. He immediately went down in pain. Rei grabbed his blade out of his quivering hand and put it against his throat. 

"Do you want to kill me, Aya?" she asked, tapping his jaw with the flat part of the blade. "That might have been your only chance. I doubt that you'll get another." 

With that she pulled the implement of death away and put out her hand to help him up. Aya glared at the hand with burning hatred and pushed himself up. Once he was on his feet he ripped the sword out of Rei's hand and with as much dignity as he could walked back to his room. 

Rei cringed as his door slammed. "That didn't go quite as well as I hoped."

"How can you be my sister?" Omi stammered out. 

"Simple, your dad and my dad are the same person."

"But I would have known if my mom had another baby."

"True, and I guess you could say that I'm technically not your sister."

"Than who-"

"I'm your half-sister!"Rei exclaimed, holding up a finger in front of Omi's face. 

Omi's eyes were going *blink blink*, complete with sound effects as he looked at the finger in front of his face. All of the Weiss boys were still confused and no one was quite sure what to say next. So every one just stood there not moving a muscle. 

At last it was Yoji who broke the silence. "Um...Rei was it? Would you care to elaborate?" 

Rei sighed, pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. "Alright I'll lay it all out nice and neat for you and if you still have questions I'll answer them best I can." 

Omi nodded and pulled up a chair next to her and started to listen intently to every word that she said. 

"Father loved your mother very much," she began."But he couldn't marry her. He was devastated. After a few years like that he realized that she wasn't the only woman that he could fall in love with. That's when he met my mother, Megumi. He saw that she had talents that he would be able to use, so he hired her as his secretary, personal assistant, and bodyguard. After awhile his admiration for her turned into love and they were married and I soon came along. After my mother's death father once again went into depression. Since he couldn't think of anyone else to turn to he went back to your mother.....And I think you can figure out the rest." 

Once she was done Omi looked away from her and started to look off into space as he pondered. "I have a question," Yoji said, speaking up. "Why are you here?"

"What can't I come and visit my long lost brother?" Rei said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Yoji continued his penetrating gaze and after a moment Rei let the fake smile and innocent act drop. "Ok I'll admit it there is a second reason I came here. But why talk about business when I have the chance to get to know my bro. That the most important reason I came here."

He seemed, for the moment, satisfied with that answer. He nodded and took a few steps back over to the window and lit another cigarette. Ken pulled out another chair on the other side of Rei and sat down. 

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 

"Before father died I worked for him."

"So Persia turned you into a killer too," Omi said, not looking at her.

"No, I went into the family business, just like you did."

"I didn't have a choice."

"He did it to protect you."

"Protect me?" he exploded, turning to face her. "He never cared about me."

"He loved you!" she insisted. "Don't you remember what he did after he saved you?"

"After Persia saved me he made me an assassin."

"Almost every night you cried out," Rei said, her voice soft. "He went to your bedside and held you. Don't you remember?" 

"I...I thought that was a dream," he said, looking away from her once again. 

"No it wasn't. Father loved you, but he had to protect you," she said, looking as if she might cry. "That reminds me. I have something for you." 

Rei got up from her chair and headed over to the door where she had left her bag. She set it on the table and started looking through it. She pulled out a hair brush, a box of tissues, a complete make over kit, half a dozen pencils, her checkbook, keys, a camera, a fan, a flashlight, a first aid kit, sketch pad, and so on. When she pulled out a book she started to flip through it's pages saying: "Is this it?" Once she was done flipping she set the book on the table and began her search again. She pulled out another book. After a moment of flipping through the pages she smiled. "This is it." She stepped over to Omi and held the book out to him.

"A book?" He asked, staring at it.

"Not just a book, it's father's journal. It starts a few weeks before your mother's death and ends a few months after you started your training as an assassin. There's also a letter." She said, taking an envelope out of the book. "He wrote it to you."

Omi took the book and envelop out of her hands and looked at them. Written on the envelope were two words.**_ For Omi_**

"What does it say?" he asked. 

"I don't know. You'll have to read it. But I'm sure that it will answer some of your questions that I can't." 

Omi set the journal on the table and looked intently at the letter in his hands. No one moved. It almost seemed as if time had stopped. Omi's hand inched over to his pocket and he grasped the smooth metal of his pocket knife. He slowly pulled it out and flicked it open. He started to move the blade along the top of the envelope. He was moving so slowly that Rei could barley tell that he was even moving. Once the letter was opened he placed the blade back into his pocket. He slipped the sheets of paper out of their holding place and put the envelope on the table. He held the pieces of paper so gently that it almost seemed as if his was holding the most important thing in the world, and to him it probably was. 

His lips tightened as his eyes went down the paper. Yoji watched from the window, interested, but trying not to watch Omi as intently as Ken and Rei They were both watching every move that Omi made and every inflection that crossed his face. Not too long after Omi started to read his letter his jaw started to quiver and his eyes swelled. Before any tears could form he bolted for the safely of his room. There he could cry and not worry about what his comrades thought of him. 

"Omms," Rei whispered, as he disappeared into his room. She sighed and her head dropped. "I think all he needs is a little time alone." She stood up from her seat and started to put her things back into her bag. 

"I should probably go to a hotel and come back tomorrow," she said, to anyone who was listening. 

"Why don't you stay here?" Ken said. 

"I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose. Besides I don't think Aya wouldn't like it and I'm not sure that it would be good for Omi."

"I think it might be good for Omi if he has questions later you can answer them. And Aya.....well Aya can deal with it if he has a problem." 

Rei smiled, and looked Ken in the eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair. "Always willing to help a damsel in distress."

Rei's smile only widened as she walked over to Ken. She leaned over him and put her face next to his. For a moment it looked as if she might kiss him, but instead she put her hand on his chest and pushed him over. Ken flung his arms and legs wildly as he toppled over back wards. Yoji laughed as he looked down at Ken laying on the floor. 

"Got yourself into a bit of trouble, ne?"

Ken glared up and Yoji. Rei ignored them both and stepped over Ken as she headed to the fridge. "Have you boys eaten dinner yet?"

"No," Ken said, as he set the chair back up. 

"Than I guess I'll feed you guys," she said, opening the fridge and glared into it. After a moment she shut the fridge and went onto the cupboards. She opened each one and looked at the contents, or lack there of. "I think that I might go to the market before I make dinner." 

"It's getting dark out," Yoji said.

"Yeah, you might need a strong man to protect you," Ken said, flexing his muscles. 

"Know where I can find one?" 

Ken folded his arms across his chest. "That was low."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she insisted. 

"You're new in town," Ken pointed out. "I don't want you to get lost. Plus I know all of what the guys like and don't."

"You like to live dangerously don't you?"

"I've got a dangerous job."

Rei swung her bag over her shoulder and started for the door. She stopped with her hand on the door nob. "Are you coming or not?"

Ken jumped up from his chair and stepped over next to her. "Coming."

Yoji heard the sound of high-heels on the steps as they went down. He watched them go into Rei's car. 

*********

Hot tears streamed down Omi's face. His pillow was wet from all of his tears dropping onto it. As he read the letter in his hands the tears started to flow harder and faster. 

  
  


**__****_Dear Omi,_**

**_I have so much to tell you that I almost don't know where to begin. First off, if you are reading this letter, I am no longer in this world, I have left to be with your mother. I wanted you to know that I am your father and that I love you more than you can imagine. I wanted to be a father to you, but I couldn't . It was too dangerous. If you lived with me and knew me as your father I would have been putting you at risk. My brother wants you dead and will do anything in his power to get what he wants. I had to do all that I could to protect you, even if that meant that you had to disappear and become an assassin. It was the hardest decision that I had to make in my life, but I made it. _**

**_You turned out to be a real good boy, and I'm sure that you will grow up to be a kind and loving man. I'm proud of you my son. I always have been and always will be. You may hate me for what I've done to you, and I can't blame you. I would hate my own father if he had done that to me. All I ask is for your forgiveness. All that you really need to know is that I love you and your mother loved you. You were never alone. I was always watching over you. I think that your mother is watching from heaven. _**

**_Let Rei be a sister to you. I know that she loves me, but she has always wanted more. She has never been able to forget the time you spent with us as a little child, even if it was only for a few weeks. The day that I told her that you couldn't live with us and that you had to go away, she cried. She cried herself to sleep for more than a week. She has wanted to have a brother so badly. Even if you can't forgive me don't take it out on her. All she has ever wanted to do is be your friend. Let her. _**

**_I know that Weiss has grown to become your family. You never had a real family and the bond that you have with the other members is stronger than anything I could have imagined possible. I hope that Weiss will stay together. Not only for your sake, but for the sake of justice. Never forget what you are fighting for, my son. You are fighting for the hope that this world can become a better one. So that no one has to go through the pain that you had to. I hope that one day there can be a world where I could have been the father that I always wanted to be. I can't change the past. I wish I could. But you can make a better future for yourself and others. Be the kind boy that I know that you are. No matter what happens know that I have, do and will always love you. _**

**_Your Loving Father, _**

**_Shuiichi Takatori_****__**

Omi had read that letter over and over again, and each time that he did he cried a little more. He had always hated his father and thought that he was selfish and didn't love him. Now everything was different. When he was young he would dream about having a family with a father, mother and even sister. Now he knew that his father loved him and his sister was here with him. It was almost as if his childhood dream was coming true. 

*********

"They've been gone a long time," Yoji told Aya, still sitting on the window sill. 

"What's your point?" Aya asked, not looking up from polishing his sword. 

"They could have gotten into trouble."

"Ken can handle it. He's a big boy."

"Well you certainly couldn't."

Aya shot Yoji a look of pure hatred."Do you have a death wish?"

"We all do. You of all people should know that. We tempt fate every day. Sooner or later we'll die. It's just a matter of time. If you're the one to kill me, Aya, so be it." Yoji stood up from his post on the window seal and bent over Aya.. "Do you really want to kill me?"

For a long minute they looked into each other's eyes. Their penetrating gaze was enough to pierce one's soul and leave a chill for all eternity. At last it was Yoji who ended the deadlock. He looked away from Aya and walked towards his room. When he was standing at the door frame he turned back. "I wouldn't mind being killed by you, Aya. I would much rather be killed by a friend than an enemy." With that, Yoji closed the door to his room leaving Aya alone with his thoughts. 

Aya sat in the front room for a long time. Almost the only thought that crossed his mind was of how he had been humiliated by that woman, in front of the team. She couldn't do that to him. He didn't care who she was. No one does that to him and gets away with it. He didn't know how, when or where, but she was going to pay for what she did to him. 

He perked up when he heard the sound of her car pulling up. He stepped over to the window and looked into the darkness. Squinting he could see two dark shadows getting out of the car. The figures picked up sacks from the back seat and started to walk up the stairs to the apartment. Aya's fist clenched around the hilt of his sword and that woman's voice came closer. The moment that the door swung open Aya was jumping toward it. "Shhhiiiii-nneeee!"

Rei dropped the sack of groceries on the floor and with one swift motion pulled out a bladed fan out of her bag. Aya's sword hit between two of the blades and Rei closed the fan on Aya's sword and flung him to the floor.

"When will you give it up?" she asked, as she bent down to pick up the food. "If you attack in anger you will be defeated."

"What's going on?" Yoji asked, as he poked his head out of his room.

"Nothing," Rei said. "I just dropped my groceries. There are still some bags in the car. Could you go get them, Yoji?"

"Sure," he said, heading out of the door. 

Aya picked himself up from the floor and sat at the kitchen table, brooding. His eyes were fixed on Rei, as if she was a poisonous snake that would strike at any moment. His eyes followed her every move as she put the food into the fridge. "You don't have to hate me you know, Aya," Rei said, not looking at him. "Don't let your hatred get in the way of your judgement. We could be great help to one another if you were willing."

Aya said nothing to her. He only continued his penetrating gaze. At last Yoji broke the stiff air. "What did you buy so much food for?" He asked as he plopped the bags onto the table. "You got enough food to feed an army."

"That's what you are in a sense isn't it?"

"Well sort of...." Yoji said, running his fingers through his hair.

"An army made to solve the injustices in the world. A very noble profession." 

Yoji blushed slightly, but it soon faded when Ken came through the door with an arm load of groceries. "I thought that you were helping not flirting, Yoji." Yoji stepped over to the door and took a few bags from Ken and set them onto the table. 

*********

The aroma of food penetrated Omi's room and awoke him from his slumber. His mouth opened into a large yawn as the boy sat up and began to rub his eyes. It took him as moment to remember what had happened. Once his eyes fixed on the letter from his father he was able to remember all that had happened earlier that night.

In his stocking feet he stepped over to the door, trying not to make a sound. As slowly as he could he creaked open his door. The scent of pork, rice and vegetable hit him. He was able to look over to the source of the wonderful smell. It was Rei She was at the stove making a dinner that they had never seen in this house before. The only real food that they ever got was take out. When one of the assassins did try to cook, which was rare mind you, the food always ended up burnt and hardly edible. The only thing that they never burnt was rice, but that was probably due to the fact that they had a rice cooker. 

As Omi sat there watching he could hear the sound of humming. It was Rei The melody was familiar somehow, but it was as if he had heard it when he was very young. As he listened to her he was able to hum along with her, but he couldn't remember the words. It was like he had heard the song from a dream. 

"Are you going to come out or just watch us all night?" Yoji asked. 

Omi's head turned to look at his friend. Yoji was standing in the corner puffing away at his cigarette. The moment that Omi knew he had been caught he stepped out of his bedroom. He walked over to the table and sat down. The table was set for five, his computer and his father's journal was set on the counter near the rice cooker. Aya was sitting across from Omi. For once he took his gaze away from Rei and looked at Omi. Omi knew that his comrade would never hurt him, but he could tell the Aya was on the verge of cracking. Omi could see the blood lust in Aya's eyes and for a fleeting moment he even thought that Aya might attack him. Just when Omi was seriously thinking that Aya might do something his gaze turn back to Rei 

Omi couldn't stand the silence any longer. He snatched his computer and the journal off of the counter and sat down at the coffee table, his back toward Rei He didn't want to see Persia's brown hair on her, or his eyes in hers. Most of all he didn't want to see any of his mother in her, not that there would be, just the thought that there might be was enough to get Omi to look away from her. 

"It's ready," Rei announced. 

The Weiss boys all put away their various forms of diversion and congregated around the table. By the time Omi had put away his computer there was only one open seat left-across from Rei. Omi sighed and reluctantly took the open seat. 

Rei unplugged the rice cooker and set it down in the middle of the table. Ken was the first to grab the rice paddle and open up the cooker. Just when he was about to plunge the paddle into the soft rice, Rei put the cover back over the rice. 

"We haven't said grace yet," she quietly reminded him. 

Ken's face fell and he dropped back into his seat. "We've never given thanks before."

"It's a good habit to get into. That way you'll be able to think about all the effort to took to put this food onto the table." 

Her voice was soft and kind, like a mother explaining to her child. The sound of her voice reminded Omi of his mother. Her comforting words to him when he was hurt or afraid when he was a little child. He could almost hear the distant memory of his mother's voice when Rei spoke. When she was praying her voice, to Omi, was like an angel. He could listen to her voice for hours. It wouldn't matter to him what she said, just that she talked. 

Once she had finished her prayer Omi opened his eyes to see Ken piling rice into his bowl. When Ken was done Omi put a few scoops of rice into his bowl, and passed the paddle on. 

"Delicious," Ken said, his mouth full of rice.

"Thank you, but please don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

"So...." Yoji said, trying to start a conversation. "I was wondering.... you could have came anytime. Why now?"

"Let's just say that after my father's death I had to keep a low profile. Besides I had a few things that I had to take care of." 

"Couldn't risk being seen with us," Aya said.

Rei did show any sign that she had heard his comment. Tension was in the air as Aya's words hung in their ears. For a long time no one spoke. It was almost as if they were afraid of what they might say if they ever started talking again. Even Yoji, who would usually find something witty and charming to say, said nothing. 

Once all of the rice had been scraped from the bottom of the cooker, the pork and vegetables had all disappeared from their dishes, Rei started to clear off the table. Hot water rushed over her hands as she filled the sink. Ken smiled at Rei as he placed his dishes into the soapy water. He might have been trying to make her feel welcome, but she gave no sign that she even noticed his presents. 

Soon the Weiss boys went onto somewhat normal activities. Aya got out one of his books and was reading at the table, looking up at Rei every once in a while. Omi was pecking away at his computer, trying to shake off the feeling he got when Rei prayed at dinner. Yoji was going through his little black book looking for someone whose house he might be able to go to if things got to be to bad. Ken was bouncing his soccer ball around and seeing how he could get to Rei before she would even acknowledge that he was even there. 

Once Rei finished the dishes she walked toward the door. She picked up her bag that was next to the door and turn around to look back at the boys. "I guess this is good bye," she said, her hand on the doorknob. 

"What do you mean 'good bye'?" Omi asked, standing up from behind his computer and taking a step over to Rei 

"So you do talk. I was starting to think that someone had cut out your tongue." Rei said, turning to leave.

"You're just going to leave then. Just like before, no explanations or anything, leaving me alone."

Rei turned around like a shot. "If you get one thing right get this. I wanted to be your sister. I would have loved for you and I to grow up together, but it was impossible. Takatori would have killed you if he had known where you were. Father loved you enough to let you go and to have you disappear. I was just as hurt as any of us.

"If you want me to stay I will. If you want me to walk out that door and never come back I will. I don't want to cause you any more pain. I just wanted to make sure that you knew the truth. And I thought that we might be brother and sister. But I can see that it impossible." 

"Don't go," Omi said, putting his hand on Rei's shoulder "Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough." 

"Oh look at the time," Yoji said, faking a yawn. "We better get to bed. Come on Ken." He said, grabbing the poor boy by the back of his shirt and practically dragging him away. 

Aya watched the two assassins walk off than quietly closed his book and walk into his bedroom with out saying a word. 

"Do you really want me to stay?" Rei asked, sitting down on the couch. 

"Yes," Omi said, sitting beside her. "I've never really had a sister before."

"And I've never really had a brother. There is still so much you need to know. So much that I have to tell you."

"So start talking."

"I don't think that you are ready for some of it." 

Omi looked at her puzzled for a moment. Rei sighed. "Soo.."

"Just stay. We can figure out the rest latter." 

"Thank you, but I can't stay. I will however promise to come back." she said, resting her hand on his chest. "You have to go to work tomorrow, you should be getting to bed."

"I guess you're right, but where will you go?"

"Don't worry about me. Good night."

"Good night," Omi said, before heading into his bedroom.

  
  


Authors' notes: This fic is dedicated to the best anime that there is...Weiss Kreuz!!!! I am 100% obsessed with that anime and it is all Snow Raven's fault. She found it on the Net and told me about it. She also introduced me to my one true love....*dreamy sigh*.....I'll let you figure out which Weiss boy it is by reading the fic. Tee hee hee....aren't I evil? 

(Snow Raven: *waves* Hi, I'm making a guest appearance in these notes. *raises eyebrow* Yes, I admit it, I introduced her to Weiss. *hangs head* Well look on the bright side everyone, _you _don't have to watch her make doe-eyes at the computer screen!) 

Now onto the business and explanations. The first few chapters of this fic have been written by little ol' me, Soul Child and edited by Raven. The next few will be written by Raven and edited by me. This fic was originally a notebook that my friends and I past around to get away from that frightening thing called school. 

(Snow Raven: Meaning I edit her...ahem...spelling...and wonder what on EARTH that word is....and edit more spelling....) (Oh thanks Raven...and I thought you were my friend.)

Anyway, the notebook starts in the middle of the fic, so since I was the one who started the Weiss notebook I got to write the few chapters before the notebook starts. Just to let you know the first scene in this chapter happened like a year or so before the rest of the fic. Don't want you to be any more confused than you already are.

Once we get to where the actual notebook starts Raven will be doing most of the typing. (Raven: *falls over* @@ Too much....too much...) Little will be changed from the notebook, only a few things to make it flow better and more believable. But for the most part this fic was written by all my friends: Me, Raven, Mot, Sammy and Celly. 


	2. Momoe

  
  


Disclaimer: Ya know what.....I don't own Weiss or any of the chars. I love them all very much, but sadly I don't own them. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

**War for Equality**

By Soul Child

Edited by Snow Raven

~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

Momoe

"Why have you returned?"

"No where else to go."

"He doesn't want to see you."

"He doesn't know I'm even here!"

"You know I can't let you see him."

"_Please_, I love him!"

"I'm so sorry, but you know I can't."

*********

The aroma of rice, eggs and fish penetrated through the apartment. Aya was the first to catch a whiff of that foreign smell. "So she wasn't just a bad dream," he muttered to himself, as he threw off his covers. 

Aya, with a slightly sleepy air about him, pulled on some clothes before he went out to talk to that woman. He hated pretending to be a florist and on days like this he even loathed the thought of tending flowers. _How could Omi so blindly except that woman's lies? I don't trust her and neither should he,_ Aya thought as he stepped out of his bedroom. 

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her as he leaned against the fridge. 

"Making breakfast," she said, like that was the stupidest question she had ever heard. 

"I don't mean now. I mean what do you think you are doing here?"

"I'm visiting my brother. You know that."

"Do I? You're up to something I know it."

"Really, tell me more," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. 

"Don't play games with me. If you don't tell me what I want to know I will kill you right here, right now."

"I'd like to see you try. You've tried before. What makes you think that you'll do any better this time?"

"You'll have to kill me, or I _will _kill you."

There was fire in Aya's eyes. Rei could see that if she didn't tell him what he wanted soon that they would have to fight. A fight that wouldn't end until one of them yielded or died, and Aya would never yield. Rei never wanted to kill anyone, least of all someone that her brother was close to.

"You're right," Rei said, looking down. "I do have another reason for coming here. I'll tell you in due time. If that's not good enough for you than we might as well get it over with now and kill me, but I don't believe you're ready to do that just yet."

Aya nodded as if he had just achieved a major victory. Her answer would appease him for now, but not forever. Eventually she would have to tell him everything. For now Aya went back into his room and left Rei alone in the kitchen. 

*********

"Omi, are you trying to drown that plant?" Ken asked.

"Huh...what... did you say something?" 

"The plant! Are you trying to drown it?!"

Omi looked down at the poor plant that he was watering. Water was all the way to the rim of the pot and starting to overflow. As fast as he could Omi reached over to the faucet and turn the hose off. "Sorry, guess I wasn't paying much attention."

By the time Omi had gotten up this morning Rei was gone. Breakfast was on the table with a note saying that she had a few things to do and that she would be back before lunch. Omi had been watching the street all morning for any sign of her car. 

Ken thought about sending him out do deliver some orders, but soon decided against that, Omi might run a red light, hit the broad side of a bus or something, so he asked Aya if he wanted to get out of the shop for a while. 

Not long after Aya left, the bell rang as the door opened. All eyes looked up to see Rei walking through the glass down. She was wearing a light yellow jumper with a white shirt. A bright happy smile was across her face as she walked in. "Good morning, everyone."

"How are you my dear," an elderly voice asked.

The flower boys eyes turned to look at Momoe, the grandmother like woman who owned the flower shop. She hardly ever talked to the customers anymore. Most of the time she would sit in her rocker and pet the cat. 

"I'm good, Grandma," Rei replied. "I'm sorry I haven't came to see you in a while."

"That's alright. I know that you've been busy. Come sit next to me and we can talk."

Rei stepped over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. "Have you been getting along alright?"

"Oh yes. If I have any problems I know I can call on these fine young men here to help me out."

Rei giggled as she glanced around at the boys. As her eyes past over them they all suddenly became busy. This only made her laugh more.

"What's so funny?" Ken demanded.

"You."

"So my dear," Momoe said, cutting Ken off. "How long are you going to visit?"

"I'm not sure," Rei said, looking over at Omi. "There are a few things I need to work out before I can stay any longer."

"Well I don't think that your brother would kick you out," Momoe said, completely unaware of the tension in the room. "Now would you Omi?"

Omi let his head drop and he looked at the floor. Just then the bell rang again as Aya came in. He had a stern look on his face as his eyes came upon the figure the young woman at the table. 

"Good morning, Aya.," She said in a bright tone.

Aya glared back at her as he walked past. "I forgot Mis. Wada's order." 

Rei stood up from her chair and took a step over to the flowers that Ken was tending. "They're beautiful," she said, smelling their sweet aroma. 

"They're called gentians."

"Ken," Momoe called. "Are you flirting with my Granddaughter?"

"NO! Who me?" He asks, taking a step away from Rei

"Why not? She's a beautiful young woman?"

"Grandma?" Rei says, in a surprised voice. 

"It's true. You know, Rei, you need to settle down with a nice young man. Ken is a good boy. You could marry him. He would be a wonderful father."

Ken glances over at Rei and then suddenly remembers something across the shop that he _really_ needs to do at that particular moment. 

"Mum," Rei says, taking the old woman's hands in hers. "You know why I can't."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'll never be truly happy until I finish my mission."

"You and your mission. You're such a political activist. When will you accept that the world is how it is and that it will never change?"

"Father believed that you could change the world and so do I." 

"You're just like him-headstrong, overbearing and stubborn. I have no clue why my daughter married him in the first place." 

"I think I'll take that as a complement," Rei said, as she stood up. 

She glanced around the shop. The boys had all stopped whatever they were doing to listen to Rei and Momoe's conversation. 

"It's getting a little late," Rei observed. "I'll go and make lunch." 

She let go of her grandmother's hands and gracefully walked out of the shop. Momoe sighed as Rei left, then once more started to pet the feline upon her lap. After a moment of complete silence Omi walked over to the old woman and sat down next to her. 

"Why did you never tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" Momoe says, her wrinkled face unchanging. 

"That you knew everything- about me, my father, Weiss, everything. You knew it all and you never said a word."

"You never asked." 

From across the shop Omi can hear the sound of laughter. He turned his head to see Yoji leaning against the wall with a smile across his face. 

"I don't see what you find so funny," Omi says.

"Don't you? You can hack into almost any computer, and get practically everything that you need to know, but the things that really mattered, you could never find. Yet the place to find them was right under your nose the whole time. All you had to do was ask."

*********

Not too long afterward Rei came back down to the flower shop with lunch for the boys. "I hope that you're hungry?"

"Always," Ken said, as he put down his water pot and walked over to the table where Rei had set the lunches. "What do you have?"

"You can either have rice with chicken, pork, or squid."

"I'll take the chicken," he said, with a smile. 

Rei handed him a *bento and a pair of chopsticks. She smiled up at Omi who was tying a ribbon around a bouquet of flowers. "Pork please," he said, not looking up from his work. Rei set his lunch near him as he let out a sigh of frustration and ripped the bow off of the bouquet.

"Let me help you," she said, with a smile. She took the bouquet from Omi and picked up a new ribbon. "The tick is to never make the ribbon do anything it doesn't want to." She delicate fingers twisted the ribbon into a perfect bow in no time at all. "Is that how you wanted it?" 

Omi nodded, "Thanks." 

Rei smiled back at him as she headed over to the cash register where Yoji was sitting. He looked up from the bookkeeping, then pushed it away giving Rei his full attention. "What's the special for the day?" he asked, a charming smile spreading over his face. 

"For you, slug stew," she said, with a wicked grin on her face. 

"I think I'll pass," Yoji said, forcing a smile. "I'll have the squid, thank you."

Rei handed him his lunch then looked around the shop. "Where's Aya?"

"He's making deliveries," Momoe said, from her rocking chair. "He should be back soon."

"Oh," Rei said, handing Momoe her lunch than sitting down next to her grandmother to have hers. "It's just how you like it, Gran." 

"Thank you dear," Momoe said, as she opened the lid. 

For a while no one said a word they just sat eating their lunch. The shop's bell ringing interrupted the silence. Aya slow and cat-like walked across the shop. "What's this?"

"Lunch," Omi said, holding up his chopsticks. 

Aya glared at the smiling boy. "I can see that."

"Here is yours," Rei said, getting up and handing him his lunch. 

Aya glared at the smiling girl and took the *bento from her. Still with a smile on her face, Rei shrugged and sat down next to her grandmother. Aya gingerly opened the lid and examined the contents. 

"I didn't poison it," Rei said.

Aya glanced over at her, then started to poke his food with a chopstick.

"It's good, Aya," Ken said, his mouth full.

Aya glared in Ken's direction. After a moment Aya thrust his chopsticks into his rice and took a bite. 

"So," Momoe said, trying to start a conversation. "Rei, have you gotten a job outside of what your father gave you?"

Rei gave a weak smile and looked down. "No Gran. You know what happens every time I get a job."

"Surely there is someone somewhere who doesn't care."

"Yes Gran there are people like that, but the customers always complain and they have to let me go."

"Why do you always get fired?" Omi asked, innocently. 

"It's nothing," Rei said, looking away.

"Must be a pretty big nothing if you're always getting fired because of it," Yoji said.

"No one is talking to you, Yoji," Rei snapped.

"No need to get all in a tiffy."

Rei glared at the playboy. "Please leave me alone."

"Ya know what I think I will. It's been my observation that it's not good to deal with snakes."

"No, you just take the easiest woman that you can find on the street."

Yoji was out of his chair like a shot. He towered over 'the snake' and gave her a look of loathing. Rei stood up to face him. She was nearly five inches shorter than him, but, she didn't care. "I think I should go."

"I think you're right," Yoji said, in a hateful tone. 

Rei swung around flinging her hair into Yoji's face. "Good bye Gran, I'll see you later," She said, giving her a kiss. Right before she reached the door she looked back. "I hope that I'll be able to see you to, Omi." 

With that she left the flower shop and she was gone. "I hate that woman," Yoji said, shaking his finger towards the door. 

"I don't know... I kinda like her," Ken said. 

"If you don't mind getting your head bit off, sure she's great."

"Yoji," Momoe said. "You don't have to like my grand daughter, but I don't want to hear you saying anything bad about her either. She has been through more than you think."

Author's notes: So, did ya think of my fic? Do you want more? Maybe I won't give it to you just to be mean....J/K I don't do that. Raven would, but I wouldn't ~_^ I'm nice. Just to let you know if you're confused by the two anonymous people talking, don't worry you'll find out who they are later. I won't leave you confused....Raven would....*ducks a large heavy object thrown by Raven* As I was saying.........What was I saying? 

I luv Momoe don't you. She is just the cute old lady type. And she is just so funny. This chapter was one of the funnest to write. I just love how the character react to one another in this chapter. If you can't tell I love irony. I don't think Omi will forget to ask next time he has a question, do you? Tee hee hee.

Ok some of you might say that it's a little convenient that the boys are working in the flower shop owned by Persia's mother in law. Well of course it's convenient!! Do you think that Persia would have the Weiss boys work in just any place? There had to be a reason why in all the places in Tokyo he could have had the boys work would he chose this flower shop. He had to be sure that whom ever own the shop wouldn't get suspicious about the boys, plus what other owner of a flower shop would just hire these particular boys out of other people who were probably more qualified then they are. *firm nod* Ok end of lecture for the day. 

  
  


  
  


*- a bento is a Japanese version of a lunch box. 


	3. Her Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss!! Are you happy?!

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~

**The War for Equality**

By Soul Child 

Edited by Snow Raven

*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three

Her Secret

  
  


"Why won't you let me see him?!" The tall woman yelled.

"You know why. I told you last time that you couldn't and you accepted it."

"Things have changed. I felt sorry for you then, because you couldn't talk to your brother either. Now you can talk to yours and I want to talk to mine!" she raised a gun and pointed it at the other woman's head.

"That won't do you any good," she said, calmly, and the gun went flying across the ally. 

"You think you can handle the streets with your tricks."

"I've survived so far."

"Surviving is one thing and living is another. If you had been in the places that I have you wouldn't have done as well. The only thing that kept me going was the thought that I could see him again."

The shorter woman looked down. "Not now. I have to do a few things first before he knows that you're here."

"I don't have much time…make it quick."

There were still some beautiful girls hanging around the shop when they wanted to close. If it had been a regular day Yoji would have protested closing and said that he wanted to flirt to figure out which one he wanted to take out to dinner, but not tonight. He didn't like the way Rei looked at him. No matter what she thought of him, he knew that he wouldn't pick up just anyone. 

"Excuse me ladies the shop is closing,"

"Oh Yoji," one of them said. "Don't you want us to hang around longer?"

Yoji brushed the girl off of his arm and looked gingerly down at her friend. "Not tonight."

"Humph," the girl said, as they turned around and walked out of the shop.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would turn down a woman when we don't have a mission," Ken remarked.

"I don't go with any woman."

"You're right," Ken said. "They have to be over eight-teen and can breathe on their own."

Yoji glared down at the soccer player, as he made his way up the stairs. When he got to the top he lit a cigarette and perched himself on the railing just outside the door. He gazed out over Tokyo. The city lights were just starting to shine bright as the sun was going down. His eyes wondered to the sky above. Even on the darkest of nights he would never be able to see the stars. He would have to get way. Far way from the city to be able to even start to see any of the twinkling lights in the sky. 

Yoji brought his sights back down to Earth. Down to the grim and filth that he called home. This is the place that he has been forced to bear. He use to live in a place called Heaven, but it died with _Her_. There have been many women, but they have never brought Heaven with them and he never has loved them as much as he loved _Her_. 

Yoji turned his back on the heavens and on Tokyo. He didn't want to see it anymore. It all reminded him of _Her_. Omi was sitting on the couch with his laptop, hacking away at something as always. Yoji sat down next to him and clicked on the TV. News, soap opera, ah game show. 

"Could you turn that down, I'm working?" Omi asked.

"Why don't you work somewhere else?"

Omi sighed and took his computer over to the table. "This isn't like you." he remarked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Yoji said, stairing blankly at the TV.

"Normally you don't care what people think about you. You would have took what Rei said and just forgot it with in a few hours then took some broad out to dinner. Did she really bother you that much?"

"Not really," Yoji lied. "It's just....Well the fact that she thinks that I'll go out with anyone. I'm not that much of a dog, am I?"

"You have to admit you do go out with a lot of girls and you flirt with at least 15 times as many as you go out with."

Yoji sighed and turned his attention back toward the TV. He wasn't going to let that girl get on his nerves, no matter what she did.Shards of broken glass, dirt and leaves were being pushed by Ken's broom into a dustpan. "When you're done cleaning that up you can get this back," Momoe said, holding up a soccer ball. 

Ken sighed, he always says that he isn't going knock over anything over, but somehow his ball always bounces to high and hits a un-expecting plant and he has to clean up the mess. "I'm done," he announced. "Now can I have my ball back?"

Momoe came over to where the soccer player was eagerly waiting. She looked at the floor from every possible angle then toasted the ball back at him. 

"Thank you Ma'am."

But before he could run off Momoe got a tight hold on his ear. "I don't want you braking any more of my poor plants."

"I won't," Ken promised. 

Momoe sighed and let go of the poor boy. With that Ken ran out of the flower shop bouncing his ball. He kicked it high into the air and it went souring. Ken made contact with his head and the ball headed skyward again. This time Ken ran into a pile of garbage cans before he could kick the ball again. He fell to the ground and his ball went rolling out of sight. Ken pushed himself up off of the ground and looked around to see if he could find his ball. 

"Looking for this?" a voice asked.

Ken turned around to see Rei holding his ball. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem," Rei said, smiling and giving him his ball. 

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, pointing to the stairs that lead up to the apartment. 

"Sure, just don't bounce that ball on the way up. It could be dangerous."

"I laugh in the face of danger." Ken said, putting his hands on his hips, flecking his muscles and laughing.

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious sight. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes. "What's so funny?" Ken asked.

"You."

"I'm not quite sure how to take that," He said, looking at her sideways. 

"No one ever said it was a bad thing," Rei said, with a rather large grin on her face. 

Ken's complexion started to turn a slight shade of red and if it weren't for the fact that it was getting dark it most likely would have gone even redder. Ken looked back and forth for an escape. "Oh," He said as a light blub came on over his head. "Did you want to go in?"

"Sure," Rei said, a smile forming on her face. 

Ken lead the way up to the Weiss' apartment. The door squeaked slightly as he opened it, to let Rei in. Rei hesitated a moment, than stepped through the threshold. Omi was typing away at his computer, while Yoji sat like a zombi watching TV and Aya was sitting in a chair with his face berried in a book.

"Hey," Rei said, bending over Omi to see what he is doing.

"Hu..yeah hi," Omi said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. 

Rei smiles and walks over to the counter. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

Ken gives her a side ways glance. "Are you our new cook or something?"

"Do you want me to stop making your meals?"

"No, no, not at all," Ken said, waving his hands in front of her face. "It's just that it seams that you just come to cook."

"If you wanted I could clean for you too."

"I must be dreaming," Ken said.

"Why?" Rei asked, as she got out a pot and filled it with water.

"A beautiful woman drops by out of the blue and starts cooking and cleaning for us."

"It's what I've always wanted to do."

Yoji turns around, "What be a maid?"

"No, be a mother and take care of a house full of little boys." Rei said, as she patted Omi on the top of his head. 

"I'm 18 I'm not a little boy," Omi tells her, as he fixes his hair. 

Rei smiles at her brother and for a moment just stands there watching him. After a while she sighs and goes back to making dinner. 

"What was that sigh for?" Ken asks.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on tell me," he asks, as he bounces around Rei looking at her from every possible angle. 

"It's just that I'm probably never going to have a son like my brother."

"Why not? I'm sure that you'll have kids."

"You don't understand," Rei says, looking down and turning away from Ken. "It'll never happen." 

A thoughtful look passes over Ken's face and he can tell that there was _a lot_ more to what Rei is saying, or rather not saying. By this time Omi and Yoji were also looking at Rei with looks of interest. 

Aya set down his book and lookedd over at Rei. "Does this have something to do with the fact that you can't keep a job?"

"Yes," Rei said, so softly that if Aya hadn't been listening so intently on her words that he never would have heard her. 

Ken leaned closer. "Does it also have something to do with what Momoe said in the shop today about you being a political activist?"

Rei's head moved slightly up then back down again. "Yes."

Yoji rased his eyebrow. "Does it also have anything to do with the other reason that you came here?"

"Yes," Rei said, turning around. "Now let me ask you guys this....What do you see when you look at me?"

The Weiss boys looked from one to another, each of them not sure how to reply. "What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"What do you see?"

"I see my sister."

"I see a beautiful woman," Ken said. 

"I see a woman with an attitude," Yoji said, through his teeth.

Rei nodded and looked at Aya. "What do you see?"

Aya took a deep breath "I see....a danger to my team."

"Fair enough. Better responses than I usually get."

"What do you usually hear?" Omi asked.

"Oh, freak," Rei choked for a moment and tears started to form in her eyes then she continued. "Monster, genetic mistake......I won't say the more _colorful_ ones."

"Why would any one call you such horrible things?" Omi asked, love and concern in his eyes. 

"Because I'm different," she said, looking into Omi's eyes. "And people are always afraid of what is different."

"How?" Aya asked, leaning forward.

"I'll show you.....Omi, will you fire an arrow at me?"

"What!?!"

"You heard me. Please get your crossbow and fire an arrow at me." Her eyes were locked on his and her tone was completely serious. 

"Are you insane?! I won't hurt you!"

"Who said anything about hurting me?"

Omi looked at each of the faces of his friends for help. They all had just as confused looks on their faces as he did. 

Rei gave a sigh of frustration. "Trust me."

Omi looks over at Aya. For a moment he looks down then Aya looks into Omi's eyes and nods. Omi gives Rei one last look before heading to his room to get his crossbow. Rei turned back to her cooking not wanting to look at anyone. She knew that Aya and most likely Yoji wouldn't say anything. It was Ken she was afraid to face. She only wished that he could have gotten to know her better before he found out. 

"Ahum....what do you think you are doing?" Ken asked, concern in his voice. 

"Don't worry," Rei tells him, still not looking at him. "Soon everything will be clear."

The sound of foot steps behind her told Rei that Omi had returned with his crossbow. "Rei....I...um....."

"Just stand as far away from me as possible and I'll be fine," Rei said, turning around and walking to the other end of the room so that her and Omi are far apart. 

Omi's hands were shaking so badly that he could hardly hold his crossbow steady. Ken was literally on the edge of his seat ready to come to Rei's rescue if necessary. Aya was sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest with an interested look of his face. Yoji is watching intently, almost as if nothing else existed in the world. No sound can be heard in the apartment. It is almost as if no one is even breathing. Sweat drips down Omi's forehead as he pulls back the string on the bow. 

"Fire!"

Omi clenched his eyes shut as he lets the arrow fly, expecting to hear the sound of his arrow hitting something, or someone. But no such sound reached his ears. When Omi regained the courage to open his eyes again he was amazed at the sight he sow. His arrow was floating to one side of Rei a few feet away from her. 

"You're a better shot than that," she said as the was flying arrow back toward him.

"You're...a...." Omi begain.

"Telekinetic," Rei finished for him. "And a pretty good one if I say so myself. So I wouldn't be worried about firing any arrows at me."

The moment she was done speaking all of the kitchen knifes flue out of their places and head toward Rei. They were moving so fast that Omi and Ken wondered if they would stop in time. Just when they were about to yell out, the knifes stopped nearly inches from Rei's face. For a moment they hovered in the air before heading back towards the kitchen. Once they got there the knifes began their job of cutting up the vegetables. Just when the boys thought that the demonstration was finished Ken's ball and Yoji's com came flying through the air. The ball bounced around Ken madly, while the com started going through Yoji's hair. The pages of the book Aya was reading started flapping wildly as if a hurricane were nearby, and Omi's arrow was going in circles around him. Just as abruptly as all this had started it stopped. The com, ball and arrow fell to the ground with a clatter and Aya's book lay lifeless again. 

"Haven't done something that complected in a while," Rei remarked, before falling to her knees. 

"Are you alright?!" Omi yelled, running to her side, with Ken on is heals.

"Fine," Rei said, holding up her hand. "Now do you see what I mean?"

"Sort of....." Ken said, as he helped Rei to her feet. 

"Yeah, I'm still confused," Yoji said, as he is looming over them. 

"Why? Can't you see I'm a freak!" Rei's looked down, she didn't want to see their faces. Her whole body was tense and her blood was starting to boil. 

"You're just different," Ken said, trying to be as gentle as possible. 

"Don't try to make it sound like you're making a profound statement, I've heard that all my life. '_Different._' People are afraid of what's different."

"But they can't discriminate," Omi pointed out. "It's against the law."

"The law!" Rei could have laughed. She stood up and started to pace around the room. "The law is a joke when it comes to discrimination."

"But doesn't it say that you can't discriminate against people,"Omi asked

"It never says one word about discriminate against '_people_'! All that it says is that you can't discriminate because of race, nationality, or color. And Psychics transcend them all. We can come from anywhere or be of any race. Plus being an physic doesn't make you purple or anything so color has nothing to do with anything. They can however fire you because of your mental differences. We may be the same outside, but not in....._They hate us!_ They're afraid of us! And that is why they won't accept us even as people!" 

Rei stopped her ranting for a moment. Her fists where clenched and her heart was pounding. If she started up again she didn't know if she would be able to stop herself. Her back was so that she couldn't see their faces, but she had too much adrenalin to stay in one place to long. She couldn't face them though. She stormed over to the door and left.

"Where are you going?!" Omi yelled, after her. "Rei! Reeeiiii!!"

But she couldn't answer, she wouldn't. All she knew was she had to get way. Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran down the street. _I've lost._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: 

This chapter is so sad. *Cry* What did ya think of the little twist? Do ya like the fact that Rei is a telekinetic? Or do you think that it's a stupid idea.....well it's not your fan fic. *sticks out tongue* 

Anyway this chapter was hard for me to write cuz it is so high emotion. After I write a high emotion scene I have to stop cuz I'm physically tired. So it took me a _long_ time to write this chapter. And this chapter was one of the ones that I've had perfectly made in my mind before hand, but it took me the longest to write. After I would write a few paragraphs I would be so tired I couldn't go any farther. I'm glad I finally got it out. 

Beside all that this was in a way one of the easiest and hardest chapters to write. *raises eyebrow* Don't ask me how it works it just does, believe me. I had to write most of this chapter late at night cuz the kids I was baby sitting for the week or so wouldn't give me any time during the day so I had to stay up late and that's not my usual writing time. So the mood of this chapter maybe a little off. What do you think? I need some in-put here. 

*Sighs and collapses in chair* Ya know what I think I need a brake. I don't think I'll work on this fic for a while. Clear my head. Get away from all the strain. Don't you think this is a good place to stop? 


	4. WHY?!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I don't own any anime, including Weiss. *crys*

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*

War for Equality 

  
  


By Soul Child

Edited by Snow Raven

~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

Why do you hate me?!"He won't accept you, you've changed too much from the person that he knew."

"I don't care! Even if I just talk to him once, it would be enough!"

"I've lost mine, again. You've lost yours."

"At least you had a change to get your's back!"

"He won't recognized you."

"I know. He doesn't have to."

"He has changed as well."

"We can met as strangers not as family."

"Slowly.....they all have had a lot to take in now."

***********

Ken bounced his ball along as he and Omi went down the street. Omi's was dragging his feet, walking with a sad, bemused look on his face. 

"Omi will you stop that?" Ken asked. "You're starting to make me feel depressed."

"Did you see the look on her face when she left last night?"

Ken stopped, and put his ball in the crook of his arm. "Yes I did. I don't think she's coming back."

"I had no idea. The only telekinetic I've ever known is Nagi. So I guess that I have always assumed that they were all bad."

"People make mistakes," Ken pointed out. "You never knew anything different."

"She knew that I hated Nagi."

"Probably."

"So she thought that I would hate her too. That's why she ran."

"Omi, don't beat yourself up. She's your sister. She'll come back." I hope, he added silently. 

Omi looked up into the face of his friend. "You're right. She is my sister. And I should protect her and help her out. Isn't that was brothers do?"

"Yeah that's right." Ken said, trying to smile. But the pain of a distant memory kept his mouth from moving. 

The sound of glass breaking around the corner, drew the boys' attention. Their eyes went wide and they dropped whatever they had and started to run to where the sound came from. Ken skidded around the corner, fallowed by Omi. 

"We don't want your kind here!!!" A man yelled, as he threw a young girl in a sunflower dress out of a shop. The man threw one last glass bottle at the girl before returning to the store. 

"Are you alright?" Ken asked, as he and Omi bent over her limp figure. 

"It's not the first time," she said, lifting her head. Her eyes widened as she saw the face that the voice belonged to. "Ken!" Her head spun around to see Omi crouched next to her on the other side. "Omi!"

"Rei, are you ok?" Omi asked, putting his arm around her. 

Tears filled Rei's eyes and she embraced her brother. "I didn't think that you would care what happened to me."

"Of course I care," Omi said, compassion filling his eyes. "Come on, let's take you home."

Rei nodded and looked over at Ken. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said, swinging her bag around his shoulder and putting his other arm around Rei. "Can you walk?"

"I think so, nothing is broken. I was shattering the bottles, that were thrown at me, a second before they hit me."

"Just to be safe we'll carry you," Omi said.

"No it's alright," Rei said, trying to stand, but her sandal slipped on the small pool of blood that was running off of her leg.

"You better not try and walk on that," Ken said, starting to lift her up. 

Omi held onto Rei's other arm and together him and Ken lifted Rei into their arms. Glass clicked as it fell off of Rei and the boys' feet crunched the glass that was already on the ground as they walked away from the shop. Rei leaned her head on Ken as they carried her down the streets. Rei could feel Omi's breath on her, and she could tell that his muscles weren't use to this sort of thing. 

Soon they had arrived at the stairway, leading to their apartment. Omi swallowed hard as he looked up the stairs. "Um....Ken, how about you carry her up and I open the door for you guys?"

"I can walk up the stairs if you help me," Rei said. 

"Are you sure?" Ken asked, as he set her on her feet. 

"I'll be fine," she said, lifting up her hurt leg and leaning on Ken. 

The wood creaked as Rei hopped from step to step with Ken holding her up for support. Omi walked a step ahead of them, so that if he was needed that he would be there. Once they reached the top Omi turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

"Took you guys long enough," Yoji yelled from the couch where he was sitting. "There were only a few things that-"

"Yoji!!" Ken yelled.

Yoji at last looked up from the magazine that he was reading. "What do- Oh, what happened?"

"Be useful and put some rags on to boil," Ken told him, as he set Rei down on one of the kitchen chairs. 

Yoji got up and walked over to one of the closets where they keep the 'blood rags' as they call them. Omi had already put a pot of water on the stove to boil and Ken had disappeared off to get medicine. 

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble," Rei apologized, looking down.

"Don't be," Omi told her, as he put a rag to her leg tried to stop it from bleeding.

"So what happened?" Yoji asked, again.

"What? Don't you believe that I just fell down?" Rei asked, looking at Yoji with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Nope."

"Me neither," Aya said from the doorway of his bed room.

"It was no big deal really," she said, shrugging.

"No big deal!?!" Omi yelled. "Oh, so having glass bottles thrown at you and being kicked out of a store is no big deal?"

"Please don't over react. Father always did when this sort of thing happened. It's not worth it!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Ken asked, as he entered the room. 

Rei looked away from Omi, her jaw tight. "Nothing," she said, through her teeth. 

Ken could feel the tension in the air, so he put the first aid kit on the table and turned around to see how the rags were doing. Rei's eyes focused on Ken's back. Her eyes scanned his body, admiring his features. She gazed at his strong build and his broad shoulders. As she looked closer, she started to notice a red stain across his shoulders. 

"Oh Ken," She cried.

"What?" He asked, turning around. 

"I've stained the back of your jacket with blood."

Ken cricked his neck to look at the back of his jacket. He pulled it off, than just as abruptly threw it to the floor. "Forget my jacket, what about your arm?" 

He took the hand that she was cradling in her lap. Her arm was so covered in blood that he could barely make out where she was cut. Her dress where she had been holding her arm was socked with blood. 

"I thought that you said you were breaking the bottles?" Ken asked, as he turned to get a rag.

"The ones that were thrown at me." 

Rei's body flinched and pain spread across her face as Ken pressed the rag against her arm. "I think that there is still glass in the wound," Ken said. 

"We should give her something before you start digging it out," Yoji said, as he pored her a glass of water and set it on the table. 

Omi started rummaging through the first aid kit looking for the most powerful medication that they had. "So you going to tell us how you got a wound that bad?" He asked. 

"At first I didn't realize what was going on so I wasn't prepared to defend myself. When that guy came at me with a bottle all I had time to do what put up my arm to block him," Rei told them looking down. 

Omi gritted his teeth and shock his head in anger, as he gave Rei two pills. She took them with her good arm and washed them down with the water. "Thank you, for everything."

Ken smiled, "Anything for a woman. Right Yoji?"

Yoji forced a smile, "Yeah."

Yoji strode over to where Aya was watching. Yoji leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "I don't like it," he whispered.

"I don't either, but there's not much we can do. Omi likes her and so does Ken."

Yoji nodded. "She is a Psychic. Do you think that she might have put an idea into their minds that they can trust her?"

"I don't know. There is a way to see if she's telling the truth."

"How?"

Aya looked at the table where Rei and the others were. They were all so intrenched in fixing up Rei that they wouldn't overhear. "Birman," Aya said, as if it was so simple.

"What about her?"

"She worked for Persia for a long time. She would know if Rei is really who she says she is. Besides, how else are we supposed to find out without asking Omi to hack into Persia's personal database."

Yoji nodded. "You're right. How soon do you think we can get her here?"

"If I send her a message now she might be here anytime tonight or tomorrow."

"I guess then we'll have to keep Rei here until Birman arrives."

*********

There was no movement in the dark room. The shadows of the sun had long since faded from the walls. There wasn't even the familiar light from the computer, that the room was so use to at these hours in the night. Even the bed was getting use to the fact that there was a foreign figure upon it's sheets. 

Rei had been tucked into the bed many hours before. Her face was wet from sweat or it might have been from the damp cloth that was over her forehead to help take her fever down. Exhausted, Omi lay slumped into a chair next to Rei's bedside. He hadn't moved an inch in all the hours that Rei had been asleep. 

There were times when her face would flinch as if she was seeing a horrible image in front of her. Omi would take his hand in hers trying as best he could to give her what comfort he could. But sitting in the chair for hours on end does take it's toll, Omi just couldn't stay wake any longer.

Rei's eyes slowly opened. It was as if they were too heavy for her to open without a lot of effort. Once she was able to see around her, her eyes darted about looking for something familiar. When she had turned her head over to see her brother slumped over next to her bad a feeling of safety washed over her. She smiled as her fingers ran threw his soft blond hair. For so long she had wanted to wake up one morning and see her brother once again. 

As she gazed at her brother she couldn't help but noticing the glowing red numbers of the clock behind him. 1:37, it said. Rei looked away from the numbers and away from her brother. She closed her eyes tight trying to shut out the fact that she would have to leave her brother without so much as a word. 

She rolled to the far side of the bed and pushed back the covers. Cold sweat caked her hand as she ran it across her face. She wiped it on the pillow and she stood up. Her legs wavered, but only for a moment as she put her weight on them once again. Her head moved to look at the door. As quietly as she could she crept over to it and placed her hand on the nob. Slowly she twisted it and cracked the door. The house was dead silent, it was almost as if the mice were even afraid to be seen anywhere near Weiss. 

Rei let her head fall. As she was looking at the ground her eyes caught sight of her jumbo sized bag on the floor. Her slender fingers clasped around the handle. Inch by inch she rose to her feet. She looked back at Omi once more before going threw the door and shutting it behind her. 

Her footsteps couldn't be heard as she walked down the hall. Once she came to the bathroom she opened the door and stepped inside. Rei shielded her eyes for a moment as light filled the room. She blinked several times then looked into at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress had once been white with golden sunflowers dotted about it. but not any longer. It was now torn and bloody. 

"So much for my favorite dress," Rei muttered under her breath, as she took it off and threw it into the trash. 

Rei looked back to the mirror. She wasn't it much better shape than the dress she had just thrown away. The bandages on her arm and leg needed to be changed and the scratches on her face only made her look worst. The best thing to do would have been to get into the shower, but she didn't have time for that now. 

She pulled the bloody bandages off and rapped them once again. She pulled out her 'uniform' from her bag. With her black pants, a tank top and a black jacket she was able to cover-up most of her wounds. She put her war fans into the jacket and her breast dagger in it's place. 

She stepped over to the door leaving her bag. She had all that she would need. She peaked around the corners of the door, before stepping out into the darkness. She stood in the hall for a moment, looking and listening. After a moment she continued on. She was just about to the door when a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind. One covered her mouth, while the other was trying to hold her hands down.

"Calm down," a voice whispered in her ear. 

Rei continued to struggle for a moment, but soon relaxed. Once she stopped trying to free herself the strong pair of arms slowly released her. As soon as she could Rei took a step away from her captor and turned to see whom it was. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoji inquired.

"I have business," Rei told him. 

"Omi has been worried about you. He wouldn't leave your side. You've been running a fever for most of the day."

"Tell Omi that I'll be back before the sun," she said, before turning to leave again.

Yoji reached out and pulled Rei back by her arm. The moment that he touched her, pain spread across her face and her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

"Sorry," Yoji said, letting go of her arm. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"If you want someone to fill your bed for the night go find some other bitch."

Yoji's face twisted into an expression of rage. "Why do you hate me so much?! What did I ever do to you to deserve your hatred?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?!"

Rei turned to face Yoji, her voice was quivering and she was on the verge of tears. "You couldn't understand what it's like not to be loved. I loved someone once, but because of what I am he left me. You can have practically any woman that you want, and you take that for granted. You don't know what it's like to have someone leave you because you're different. I look for someone who will love me that way again every day."

As tears started to flow down Rei's cheeks she turned away from Yoji and tried to get to the door once more. And once again Yoji stopped her. He put his arms around her from behind and held her body close to his.

"Let me go," Rei pleaded, but she made no attempt to get away.

"I don't have love," Yoji whispered to her. 

His hands slowly started to move across her body. Touching the inside of her thighs and the skin of her midriff. Caressing her. Rei's body relaxed as Yoji's kisses washed over the back of her neck.

"What I have," he told her between kisses. "Is empty kisses and emotionless passion. It's not love. I had love once a long time ago, but now it's gone. Every time I'm with a woman I try to find that love again, but it's never there. I'm just like you. Looking for love, but never finding it. I'm just going about it differently." 

Rei didn't know if it was Yoji's words, but everywhere that he was touching her and ever kiss that he planted was like fire. It burned into her soul. She no longer enjoyed Yoji's strong arms around her, or the shower of kisses that he gave. 

"Let me go," she managed to say. 

Yoji didn't hear her. His lips still bathed her and his hands were moving into places where Rei would rather he not have them be. She put he hands around his wrists, but she couldn't seam to do much more than that. 

Yoji was so caught up in the moment of lust that he couldn't even tell that Rei was trying to stop him, until one of his hands touched her breast dagger. As pain shot threw his hand and his blood started to flow, did he start to release Rei. But his other hand still held her close to him.

"Let me go," Rei said, pushing Yoji away, not only with her body, but her mind as well. 

Yoji went flying. There was a dull thud as his head hit against the edge of the table, knocking him out cold. Rei turned around to look at him. She didn't want to hurt him, just get him away from her. Her heart was pounding and her breath was fast. She shook off the feelings of lust and passion. She didn't want to leave him lying there, but she had a job to do. Rei sighed, he'll be fine, she thought as she rushed out the door...un-fallowed and unstopped. 

  
  
  
  


Author's notes: I just love this chapter. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while. Reiko told me how everything was going to go like a hundred times before I even finished chapter one. This chapter came the fastest out of all of the chapters so far. 

I loved writing the part where Ken and Omi were taking care of Rei. It was so cute! Those two boys are so sweet. *dreamy eyes* 

*Snow Raven bonks Soul Child back into a semi-serious state* Ouch! Thanks Raven. 

Back to the Fic yeah... Anyway, I originally wasn't going to have Birman in this at all, but when Aya tells you to do something you do it. He's so demanding really. I don't know a think about Birman's personality. *sigh* I have to see what I can find. Chapter 5 is going to take me a while. Aya! Why do you have to make my life difficult?! *looks over at Aya who is starting to pull out his sword* No Aya I didn't mean it that way! Really, I didn't! Please put the sword away!! I have to go now, keep reading! *Runs away from Aya at top speed* Aya I'm sorrrry!!! Pleeeaassee put down the sword!!!

  
  


Sorry to all my reader! Gomenasai!!! *bows down and asks for forgiveness* I am so sorry I didn't get this chapter up. I've been going through Heck this last few months, then I just plan forgot. Plus I like to keep at least one chapter ahead. So please forgive me. 


End file.
